


Roommates

by talienfey



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: F/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talienfey/pseuds/talienfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble where Phi and Sigma live together in a peaceful AU.  Short fic prompted by morphogenic-field on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, we'll find out why Uchikoshi says that Phi x Sigma is not a canon ship. I'm afraid of him pulling what a certain other franchise did recently (OH MY GOD SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!) lol so I don't wanna write anything I'll regret later! Still, you can take it as shipping if you like. :)
> 
> Thanks to everybody who reads my fics, you're fantastic people. It may take me a bit to get to fanfic prompts, but I really like getting them!

  
Sigma’s keychains jangled together as he wiggled the apartment doorknob. “Grr….” he muttered under his breath as he shoved the key back and forth, trying to find the sweet spot where it would actually click and open the door. His other hand was holding a plastic bag filled with Chinese takeout, and pressing the large stack of books in his arms against his chest.  
  
He heard a small metallic click, and immediately slammed his hip against the door. It finally opened with a resigned creak.   
  
He stepped inside and dropped the stack of textbooks and bag of takeout onto the counter.  Sigma flexed his wrist in an attempt to regain feeling in it.   
  
“Yo, Phi? You up?” he asked as he entered the small, messy living room from the kitchen, still massaging his arm. “I got leftovers from takeout, but it’s probably cold by now. You’re welcome to—” he stopped abruptly as he saw his roommate sprawled out across the couch, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling evenly.   
  
As usual, Phi had fallen asleep in the middle of studying several things at once. The sounds of Neil Degrasse Tyson’s soothing narration came from the television across from the sofa. Her hand had fallen to the floor in between the pages of a textbook she had dropped, and a tablet was resting on her chest. Her laptop was open on the table in front of her with a generic fractal screen saver flowing over it, and a messy notebook in front of that had notes scrawled in her illegible shorthand.   
  
Sigma let out a short breath as he shook his head, smiling, and reached for the remote beside the laptop. He heard a short “Prrt?” followed by a light thump as their one-eyed cat, Odysseus von Puffypants, stretched from his spot on Phi’s legs then hopped down to greet Sigma.  
  
“Hey buddy,” Sigma whispered, scratching the cat’s head as it bumped against him. He turned off the tv and closed Phi’s laptop as the animal rubbed against his legs affectionately. “Let me get Phi to bed, and then I’ll _cat_ you some kibble, okay?”  
  
“Don’t…. let him fool you,” came a soft voice, followed by a powerful yawn. Phi’s icy blue eyes blinked a few times as she struggled to wake up. “I already fed him this evening.” She yawned again as she sat up and moved her tablet to the table.  
  
“Ooh, is that true, Mr. Puffypants?” Sigma cooed, stroking under the cat’s chin. The white cat’s purring intensified. “Or is Phido a big _cat_ liar?”  
  
“I’m not  _Phido_  or a cat,” Phi said with a snort that turned into another yawn. “And his name is Ody—” she paused to let out another yawn—“sseus.” She flopped back down on the sofa, her eyes closing again.  
  
“Phi, are you gonna go to bed or what?” Sigma asked. She made a noncommittal groan into the sofa’s arm. He frowned and poked at her arm. “Phiiiii… you can’t sleep on the couch. You know how that knots up your back.”  
  
Phi swatted at him half heartedly without opening her eyes. “Sure… I’m goin.” She didn’t move.

“Phiiiiii….” he said again, gently jabbing at her side. “If you don’t get up, I’m gonna tickle you…”

One eye opened with an icy glare. “You wouldn’t  _dare_.”   
  
He laughed, leaning back and running a hand through his head. Odysseus hopped in his lap, rumbling contentedly. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I think I still have bruises from the last time I tried that.”  
  
“Good. You should.” Phi tried to sit up and stretch, but fell back with a sigh. “Ugh, I feel like I’m made of lead.”  
  
“When’s the last time you slept—I mean, really slept?” Sigma asked, idly stroking the cat in his lap. “It wasn’t Thursday night, was it?”  
  
“No… ….maybe.” Phi rolled over, making another unenthusiastic attempt to push herself up. She gave up halfway, her face flopping back into the cushion.  
  
“Damnit, Phi, it’s—” Sigma checked his watch “—Monday morning. You gotta take better care of yourself.” Phi’s shoulders moved in a short shrug. “No, not ‘ _shrug_ ’, you’re gonna get sick.” He frowned. “I know that the project you’re working on is important, but you can’t just keep working until you crash.”

He waited, but she didn’t move again. He scooped up Odysseus under his front paws and made the cat shake his paw in a scolding motion. “See, Phi? Even Mr. Puffypants thinks you need to take it easy, _meow_!” He moved the cat back and forth in a little dance. Odysseus gave him a headbutt, purring enthusiastically. Phi didn’t reply.  
  
He let the cat go and bounced the sofa cushion with one hand. “Phiiiii. Phiiiiiiii.” He jostled it a little bit more. “Phiiiiiiido.”  
  
She didn’t answer. Odysseus stepped off of Sigma’s lap and hopped back up on the sofa. He marched over to Phi’s back and curled up on top of it, a sure sign that the woman was fast asleep. Sigma sighed and stretched, then stood up. He walked back to the kitchen and shoved his leftovers in their nearly empty fridge, then paused, and scooped a little bit more kibble into Odysseus’ bowl. He heard a soft thump as the cat hopped down and hurried over to his bowl.  
  
Sigma walked back over to the sofa. Phi was clearly fast asleep again, her mouth slightly open. He leaned over and slid an arm under her shoulders, and the other one under her knees, scooping her up in a smooth motion.  
  
Phi let out a soft sign, her head slumping back against his shoulder as he carried her back into her surprisingly spotless bedroom.  Of course, that shouldn’t be that surprising, Sigma thought to himself, considering she was always working in the living room.  At least, he wasn’t afraid to walk in this room in the dark.  He had yet to step on anything, unlike the main rooms where he had once painfully found a Lego embedded in his foot.  He still had no idea where it had come from, and Phi had just shrugged.  
  
He delicately balanced her with one arm as he swept back the sheets with the other, and gently deposited her under them.   
  
Phi immediately sprawled out, letting out a contented sigh.  He pulled the comforter over her and paused a moment before he ruffled her hair—something she would  _never_   _ever_  let him do while she was awake.  ”Hey, I expect you to do this for me next time.”   
  
She made a noncommittal murmur.  ”Better start pumping iron.  Dragging doesn't count!” he added as he went to the door.  She made a slightly louder noise.  ”What was that?” he asked, stepping back towards the bed a moment.  
  
"mmm… Nothing.  Thanks."  She opened her eyes slightly and gave him a small smile before settling back into sleep.  
  
"No problem."  He paused again, making sure she was definitely not going to reach up and break his hand, then gently pushed her hair out of her face before getting up and silently closing the door.  
  
Maybe they were a lot closer than most roommates, but he didn’t mind at all.  
  



End file.
